A Worry In A Hate
by Find-i
Summary: POV Severus saat Harry dan Ron tiba dengan Ford Anglia tua.


******Disclaimer : Karakter Harry Potter adalah milik JKR seutuhnya.**

******WARNING : typo, soooo shooooooorrrrtttttt**

******A Worry In A Hate**

Bagi Severus, Tahun Ajaran Baru berarti anak kepala kosong baru. Entah mengapa mereka benar-benar tidak memahami setetespun pelajaran yang dia berikan pada murid-muridnya. Memang ada beberapa murid yang cukup memahami, tapi banyak juga bocah-bocah sombong yang payah sekali di bidangnya, ramuan. Sesekali Severus merasa frustasi dan ia selalu mengajukan diri pada Dumbledore atas jabatan guru sebagai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam setiap pergantian Tahun Ajaran tak mempedulikan desas-desus bodoh yang ia dengar kalau pekerjaan itu terkutuk. Dumbledore tetap tidak memberi jabatannya itu pada Severus dan ia tentu saja harus mengurusi anak-anak bodoh di kelas Ramuannya.

Sambil berpikir, ia bergegas keluar kantor menaiki tangga batu di ruang bawah tanah menuju Aula Depan. Dumbledore telah menyuruh Severus untuk mengawasi anak-anak yang telah tiba di Hogwarts, terutama Harry Potter.

"Kenapa aku harus mengawasi Potter datang atau tidak?" geram Severus kasar.

"Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu pada anak itu, tolong Severus. Kau sudah berjanji kukira," sahut Dumbledore lalu berbalik meninggalkan Severus yang tampak mematung.

-o000o-

Sudah hampir sejam dan dari kejauhan terlihat kereta terakhir, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Potter maupun sahabatanya, Weasley, memasuki Aula Depan. Ia hanya melihat si Granger sendirian yang tampak bingung dan sibuk memanjang-manjangkan leher seperti mencari seseorang. Rupanya anak itu tidak tahu dimana kedua temannya.

Perasaan tak diharapkan menjalari tubuhnya. Rasa hawatir akan anak itu membuat jantungnya agak terpacu. Mungkin dia ada di kereta terakhir itu, pikir Severus berusaha menyingkirkan persaan simpati pada miniatur musuhnya. Tapi ternyata bukan Potter yang ada disana, melainkan murid lain yang saling mengikik dan langsung membisu saat melewatinya. Rasa khawatir yang telah muncul kini hampir menguasai Severus. Bagaimana jika anak itu dalam bahaya? Bagaimana jika sekarang ia sedang sekarat atau apa? Berusaha fokus dan menahan godaan mondar-mandir ditempat, ia berniat berkeliling disekitar kastil untuk memastikan.

Tepat saat pintu ganda yang menuju Aula Besar berdebam menutup, seekor burung hantu serak menjatuhkan Evening Prophet tepat di atas kepala Severus. Setelah memasukkan lima knut di kantong kecil burug itu ia segera menggelar koran sore iru an membacanya. Di halaman pertama di bawah tajuk 'FORD ANGLIA TERBANG MEMBUAT TAKJUB MUGGLE,' ada sebuah foto mobil terbang dengan dua siluet sosok anak kecil. Salah satunya berambut berantakan dan tampak seperti pantulan cahay dari sesuatu yang seperti kaca di sekitar matanya. Hatinya geram, tak salah lagi. Dumbledore benar, pikir Severus. Akan ada sesuatu pada anak itu, yaitu kenyataan kalau dia idiot.

Sambil menyentak korannya, ia segera bergegas keluar kastil saat terdengar debam aneh seperti besi menabrak kayu di kejauhan. Severus segera menuju halaman kastil yang gelap dan dingin, berusaha mencari sumber keributan dan terlihat olehnya Dedalu Perkasa berusaha meremuk sesuatu yang tersangkut di dahan-dahan pohon itu yang sebesar ular Phyton.

Severus menyelinap perlahan keadalam bayang-bayang kastil yang gelap mencoba mendekat, lalu didengarnya jeritan dari dua bocah laki-laki yang terlempar dari dalam mobil, pekikan burung hantu milik Potter yang marah dan gedebuk koper mereka yang rupanya dilempar sendiri oleh Ford Anglia tua itu. Si Potter dan Weasley itu segera mengejar mobil yang rupanya akan kabur ke Hutan Terlarang.

"Kembali!", terdengar teriakan dari si Weasley, "Dad akan membunuhku!" sambil

Namun, si mobil telah berhasil kabur dengan keadaan penyok-mengenaskan. Dalam hati Severus merasa puas melihat mereka menderita seperti itu, dan diluar kesadarannya, ada perasaan lega kalau Potter baik-baik saja.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua menyeret koper dengan lesu dan berjalan menuju kastil, melewati Severus yang tetap diam ditempat hingga kedua bocah itu mulai memasuki pintu besar dari kayu ek. Severus mengikuti perlahan dan dilihatnya mereka mengintip Aula Besar melalui jendela yang terang benderang. Perlahan demi perlahan ia berjalan menuju mereka dan tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan yang membuatnya menyesal mengkhawatirkan Potter.

"Ada kursi kosong di meja guru... Di mana Snape?" tanya si bocah Potter selagi Severus semakin mendekat.

"Mungkin dia sakit!" kata Weasley penuh harap.

"Mungkin dia keluar," sahut si Potter lagi, "karena tidak terpilih mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam lagi!"

"Atau siapa tahu dia dikeluarkan!" tambah Weasley dengan semangat penuh di setiap nada bicaranya. "Maksudku, semua anak benci padanya..."

Ini cukup, dan sudah seharusnya ia bertindak. "Atau mungkin," ujar Severus sedingin mungkin, "dia sedang menunggu alasan kenapa kalian berdua tidak datang naik kereta api sekolah." Severus melempar senyum penuh kemenangan sedemikian rupa pada mereka berdua dan ia akan heran jika bocah ceroboh didepannya ini tidak menyadari keadaan gawat darurat yang akan menimpa mereka. Severus benar-benar merasa senang, seolah-olah ia telah mengalahkan James Potter.

**Nox**


End file.
